


Surprises

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets a most pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

                                                                            

 

Tommy squirmed nervously in the chair, his hand bound securely behind his back didn't give him much leeway but he still managed to twist his hips a bit. His rock hard cock laying heavy against his abdomen. It had been almost twenty minutes Felicity had left him in the vulnerable position, he wasn't even sure she was in the room anymore. He still confused at how he let her convince her to do this. Actually he does, he is incapable of refusing anything Felicity asks.

Than he was being kissed and not just a simple peck but the mind-numbing toes curling kisses. It took a moment for Tommy hazed mind to realize that those lips didn't belong to Felicity and that it wasn't soft skin tickling his upper lip but stubble. A musky familiar smell sent his senses into overload he immediately knew who was kissing. It was the smell of aftershave that was distinct to only Oliver. His best friend. The same guy had been secretly harboring a crush for since senior year.

Surging upwards he returning the eagerly returning the kiss. Oliver lightly gripped his jaw as his tongue thrusted inside Tommy mouth.

Tommy surrender himself to the taste and feel of Oliver mouth against his, finally having something he always thought was unattainable.

Two weeks ago, after a few too many shots of tequila  Tommy a drunkenly confessed this fact to Felicity. She hadn't even seemed the slightest bit surprised to learn of Tommy crush on Oliver.

When Oliver pulled back, Tommy couldn't help the disappointment swell in his chest, he was desperate for more. He panted softly, as he tried to make sense of the situation unfolding and to regain his wits. He failed but Oliver peeled away the blindfold.

Oliver stood in front of him wearing only a sinfully tight pair of light grey boxers, Tommy swallowed thickly at the outline of Oliver cock through the restricting fabric.

When he finally dragged his eyes back up his body their eyes met.

'' You know Tommy if only you had told me about your crush on me earlier we could have done this so much sooner '' Oliver purred.

'' W-what? '' Tommy stuttered, he swallowed thickly his Adam’s apple bobbing noticeably.

Oliver crouched down in between Tommy parted thigh, he ran his callused fingers along the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs.

'' I've had a crush on you too. '' Oliver admitted sheepishly his blunt nails digging into Tommy legs

'' O-oh? '' Tommy panted out, his body shivering as Oliver tongue dances across his abs.

Before lowering his head in between Tommy parted thighs. He Nuzzled the tender skin, hint of stubble scraping and then licking a path towards Tommy cock.

Oliver hums, before he presses open mouthed kisses along Tommy shaft, his tongue peeking out every so often, licking the silky flesh.

'' Oh god ... '' Tommy choked out, his hands knotting themselves tightly together as his head rocked back against the chair.

Tommy was no longer able to contain the whimpers, sighs and groans of pleasure that spilled from his swollen lips.

Oliver circled his finger around the his stiff base. He tilted his head down to seal his lips around Tommy throbbing cock. His tongue lavished the spongy tip gathering the wetness that gathered there before taking the entire length, all the way to the base.

Instinctively, Tommy hips raised pushing his cock harder into Oliver mouth nudging it against the back of his throat.

Oliver groaned in response.

Tommy couldn't tear his eye away from Oliver still working on his cock. It wasn't by far the most arousing thing he'd ever witnessed and that didn't even cover how good Oliver was.

He brushed his fingertips along Tommy's taut balls, as gently as possible so he didn't want Tommy cumming just yet. A blistering heat settled over him as his orgasm rapidly approached. He needed Oliver to stop or else he would surely cum in the other man mouth.

'' If keep doing that I am going to cum '' Tommy warned, his voice strained.

Oliver reluctantly pulled off, leaving Tommy cock glistening with saliva and painfully hard.

'' Can't have that yet. '' Oliver murmured.

Suddenly, a small moans stole Tommy's attention, his head whipped around to see Felicity sitting on the bed legs spread eagle her dripping pussy on display. Lazily her index finger circles around her clit her gaze solely focused on them.

'' Hope it's okay I invited Oliver to join.. '' She teases breathlessly, her finger sliding through slick folds before thrusting it inside her channel.

Oliver walks around the chair and unties Tommy hands. Softly he kisses the angry flesh before releasing them.

'' Lean on the bed '' Oliver commanded, Tommy hesitated. Was he really going to do? He was about to blur some serious lines between him and Oliver. But as he look up and noticed Oliver hopeful gaze he couldn't possibly turn him down.

He nods shakily before walking over the bed and leaning down so that his chest pressed to mattress the silk sheets sticking to his sticky flesh with his hips raised and  ass presented to Oliver.

Oliver walks up behind him till his hips are flush against Tommy backside, his erection nudging between Tommy cheeks.  Plastering himself against Tommy back Oliver kisses the spot underneath Tommy ear.

'' If you feel any pain tell and i'll stop '' Oliver promises, his warm breath tickling his neck.

This wasn't Tommy first time with a guy and Oliver knew that but he still appreciated Oliver concern for his welfare.

'' Okay '' he replied. He looked up to see Felicity offering him an encouraging smile. His heart swelled with adoration for not just Oliver but Felicity was well. They knew him better than anyone and accepted his every facades.

He watched as Felicity plucked a purple bottle of what he deduced as being lube and passing it to Oliver.

A few seconds later, he tenses when Oliver cock between his cheeks is being replaced by sleek finger.

It lightly circles around the rim before pushing in slightly before carefully he presses on past the tight ring of muscles.

Tommy grunts, at the intrusion. It doesn't feel amazing to begin with, but he expected that. It was odd at best for now.

But as Oliver starts to slide the finger in and out of him firmly stroking his inner walls. The weird sensation quickly morphed into something more pleasurable. Tommy rocks back on his hand desperate for more.

Oliver hands splays out on the small of his back keeping Tommy braced securely against the bed.

Oliver continues this tortures for a few more minutes, before slipping a second digit along side the first.

Tommy hands clutched the sheets as he moaned loudly.

Than, Felicity was in front of him her fingers wound in his hair tugging his face up to meets her. She seals her lips over his effectively muffling his small keens.

When she pulls away she leans back against her elbows spreading her legs for him. Tommy braces his arms underneath her thighs and swiftly pulls her closer. Her inner thigh are shining with her juices that are now dripping onto the sheets below her.

Tommy tongue sinks into her folds. Her sweet taste coating his tongue as he eagerly lapped up her juices.

Oliver pace still was too slow for Tommy liking, but fuck it was good. It was him groaning into Felicity heat as he tried and failed on concentrating on eating Felicity out.

Oliver added another finger.

The slight sting from being stretched wasn't painful just uncomfortable. It had Tommy gritting his teeth together.

Gradually, the pain morphed into pleasure as the tip of Oliver middle finger brushed against Tommy prostate.

Oliver continued this until Tommy thighs were quivering and his knees threatening to buckle but Oliver hand slid underneath and banded around his waist steadying him.

'' Are you sure you're okay with this? '' Oliver asked.

Tommy pulled away from Felicity heat, '' God yes. '' He needed Oliver inside him, like yesterday.

He faintly heard Oliver breath hitch before he withdrew his fingers. Tommy whined at the sudden loss.

'' Fuck, you're gagging for it '' Oliver growled, and he was. Tommy had never been this aroused in his life. He had Felicity, spread out in front him like a delicious dessert ready to be eaten and he had Oliver gripping his hips desperate to fuck him.

Tommy whimpered in response as he wiggled his hips.

Swiftly, Oliver grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed and drizzled copious amount onto his cock.

The blunt tip pressed against his entrance causing his muscles spasmed.

Felicity lays down in front him, '' You need to relax Tommy '' she says softly before leaning and kissing him.

His was so enraptured in the kiss that he immediately relaxed, allowing Oliver to carefully push past the tightly ring of muscles.

Felicity swallowed Tommy's moans.

Once Oliver was all the way in, his hips flush against Tommy's. He had never felt anything like it, he felt so completely full.

Slowly, Oliver started to move. When the tip of Oliver cock brushed against Tommy prostate he jerked forward a moan being torn from his throat.

'' This is what you wanted isn't it? Your best friend cock deep inside you, splitting you open. '' Felicity purred, her hand traveling back down between her thighs.

Felicity crude words were incredibly arousing not only to him but to Oliver as well.

Oliver thrust picked up pace, as he gripped Tommy hips tightly. Each time he'd pull back on Tommy's hips his were surge forward. It was intoxicating and had Tommy moaning incoherently.

A tingling sensation flared at the base of his spine, a scorching heat washing over him.

His erection throbbed painfully, desperate for relief. He raised his hand to wrap it around his cock but Oliver batted his hand away.

'' No you're going to come from just my cock '' Oliver growled, his hips growing erratic.

It only took a few more sharp thrusts to push Tommy over the edge. An intense orgasm tore through him.

He can feel his muscles flutter around Oliver cock, drawing him in deeper.

White ropes of his seed splatter onto Felicity thigh.

Through bleary eyes he see Felicity run her finger through it collecting his juice before licking her digits clean. He shudders at the sight.  If he was so completely spent he would have given Felicity her well deserve orgasm. There was always a next time, because he knew that this wasn't just a one time thing. 


End file.
